


Close Encounter

by geniewithwifi



Series: All At Once [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Felicity takes the fall for Cooper instead, Hong Kong!Oliver, MIT!Felicity, meets Oliver, oh the goodness, starts working for Waller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewithwifi/pseuds/geniewithwifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity’s life changes the day her boyfriend is arrested. Ending up working for Amanda Waller, she becomes one of ARGUS’s agents. She is sent to Hong Kong, where she meets someone very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by [THIS](http://geniewithwifi.tumblr.com/post/106760333978/fallingmeleth-arrow-au-once-a-promising) post. I was originally going to turn it into a full length fic but I lost the muse. Originally posted on my tumblr collections **Arrow and the Rapture**  
>  ENJOY!! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reviews feed the muse!

Today would be the day that changed her life. The day that would set her on a path of adventure and trial, pain and happiness, lies and truth, love and hatred. This day her boring life of small risks would be altered for greatness.

But of course, like so many other things in life, the universe hadn’t decided to inform one Felicity Meghan Smoak of this impending change.

—

“My mom says hi.” Letting out a deep sigh, Felicity shoved her phone into her pocket, as if her day hadn’t already been full of suck, the phone call with her mother had irritation rolling off her in waves. She glanced at her boyfriend who didn’t even crack a smile at her sarcasm. Fantastic.

She sighed again at yet another uphill battle. “You still angry at me?”

Cooper had been pissed at her since the day before when she had pulled the plug on his hack. Breaking into the Federal Board of Education illegally was one thing, but wiping out student loans was crossing Felicity’s moral line.

“ I was past the firewall and into the account network. I had 3,000 debts wiped by the time you pulled the plug on me.” He bit out, his frustration simmering under his words. Felicity grabbed his arm, dragging him to a stop.

“Well, think of how many accounts you could go to prison for if I hadn’t stopped you.” It continued to amaze her that for someone with an IQ of Cooper’s could be so narrowminded. Because while there were instances where damning the consequences made for fun times, being arrested as a cyber terrorist wasn’t exactly something you casually brush off. Besides, she didn’t really see herself fitting in well in Guantanamo Bay.

“Relax.” He smiled, trying to console her. “The DNS wasn’t configured. They can’t backtrace me.”

Felicity’s eyes widened at his naivety. Damnit, Coop, pay attention. “They can. The subroot was configured. By accessing the accounts, you set off a packets feedback that anyone could trace back to.” Even she could hear the concern and worry that made her voice tremble. . Just the thought of Cooper going to prison terrified her. She’d already lost someone in her life that she’d loved. She wasn’t going to let it happen it again.

Cooper brushed off her concerns with one of his trademark cocky smirks.

“You are gorgeous when you’re being a chicken.” He chuckled, leaning towards her trying to capture her mouth with his.

She attempted to push him off. “Come on, I’m serious.”

“I’m serious.” He echoed, picking her up and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. Maybe he was right, maybe she was overreacting. She laughed as he finally captured her lips. Getting lost in the sensation Felicity barely noticed the sound of a car braking hard, the rubber of the tires squealing on the pavement. It wasn’t until she was being ripped from Cooper that she finally realized that, like every other time in her life, Felicity Smoak was right.

Although she could already see what was coming—the sirens were _____ —she felt sucker punched when she caught a glance of the bright yellow letters on the mens’ jackets.

FBI.

They had found them. Or more correctly, they had found Cooper.

She was going to lose him. The one thing she had dreaded happening, she was being a direct witness to.

Dimly, she could hear the familiar speech that was present in any crime drama show: You’re under arrest. You’re under arrest for …

However, it was overpowered by screams coming from her mouth in denial. Denial that this was even happening. Denial that she didn’t have more time. Denial that was being vocalized by one word.

No.

No.

No.

A man was holding her back as she struggled to reach her boyfriend. Felicity watched as they drug the backpack off his shoulders, as they pulled out the laptop to confirm that they had the right person. Within minutes, Cooper had been cuffed, hustled into the back of the dark SUV, and within seconds the square was once again silenced, save for the strangled sobs escaping her throat as she fell to her knees on the warm brick pavement. .

She knew crowd was starting to gather but she didn’t care. It wasn’t until Myron, Cooper’s roommate, had approached and taken her arm that she finally moved. . Taking a deep breath, she stood, held steady by Myron’s large hand.

She would fix this. Felicity could repair computers, she could string large amounts of code together, and she was top of her class at the most esteemed technology university in the country.

Felicity Smoak had created the code. Felicity Smoak would be the one to fix this.

Even if it meant taking Cooper’s place.

——

Gathering her courage, Felicity pushed open the door to the FBI headquarters in Boston. She was wearing her least favorite clothes, all jewelry left behind. She wouldn’t need it where she was going.

Taking stock of the room, she was grateful the lobby was empty, although she could men and women in suits bustling in the surrounding hallways. Felicity was nervous enough as it was, she didn’t need other random civilians staring at her. No doubt, passing judgment.. Before she could turn around to flee, she strode up to the desk with false bravado, slinging her shoulder bag down the counter..

The secretary looked up, startled by the loud noise.

Felicity opened her mouth and that’s when all her nerves tumbled out. “He didn’t do it okay? I did. I wrote the x-axis bionumeric algorithm that hacked into the Federal Board of Education. All we wanted to do was see if we could get in and we did but then I saw the loans and thought it would be a good idea because these are just students trying to get education to make a living. I mean why should we have to work to live, shouldn’t we work to die it doesn’t make sense that we have to pay to live. Living is one of our inalienable rights at least that’s what Thomas Jefferson said in the Declaration of Independ….three… two…one…”

The secretary’s eyes were as round as saucers as Felicity finally wound down from her outburst. The poor woman then ushered her back through the door into the bullpen. The secretary led her around multiple desks to an empty interview room.

“Sit.” She ordered quietly. Felicity obeyed but the woman didn’t notice, leaving as soon as the words left her mouth.

Felicity toyed with the hem of her shirt, slightly aware of the din in the room beyond. The doorknob turning caught her attention and she abruptly let go of her shirt, frantically smoothing down the edge. A smaller man came in, clean shaven but stern looking.

“I hear that you were the one who hacked into the Board of Education secure systems and removed…” he looked down at the manila folder Felicity just noticed he held, “three thousand and twenty six student loans. Is this correct?”

“Well, I wrote the virus not delet—-“ Felicity stopped herself. “Yes.” She answered simply.

The officer eyed her. “The computer belonged to one Cooper Seldon—“

Felicity interrupted. “Yes, but I was the one who did the hacking. He was my boyfriend and he let me borrow his computer. I completed the infiltration via his laptop. It was my,” she smiled grimly “super virus, that let me penetrate the firewall and obtain the records.” Once again her mouth ran away from her. “I am pleading guilty to this crime therefore you have to arrest me and let Cooper go by article 2—“ The detective, held up his hand stopping her.

“ I know what the article states. I just want you to know what you’re getting in here. The punishment is at least 10 years, with parole in 8 years. So if you’re just pleading here to get your boyfriend out, I want you to think this through real hard. There is no backing out of this.”

Felicity nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry sir, but the fact remains that I created the super virus. Not my boyfriend. He is innocent in all this.”

“Very well.” He stood, going around to her side of the table, removing handcuffs from his belt. “What is your name miss?”

“Felicity. Felicity Meghan Smoak.”

“Felicity Smoak. You are under arrest…”

——

The last time she saw Cooper was when they exchanged a glance across the room. She was being led in the prison door as he was being led out the other door. The single glimpse held a thousand promises, a thousand heartbreaks; love and pain mingled in a concoction of toxic bliss. She remembered reading somewhere in highschool that the essence of heroism was to die so others could live. And going to jail, presumably for life, was as close to death as she had ever come—all so that Cooper would live. She knew that if anyone was destined to change the world it was him , not her. Cooper had once asked her if she wanted to be a hero or a hacker … this was her chance to be both.

Felicity was the one who looked away first, tears silently spilling down her cheeks, but not before they had mouthed “I love you” to each other. For the last time.

His face was that last thing she saw, when the prison transfer had happened and the guards had changed. When All her clothes were taken away and new orange ones given. When the gray gloop had been consumed and the clang of the prison door had rang and her head graced the small pillow. His face was the last thing she saw when she closed her eyes on her first night behind bars.

Two months she spent, the same tedious day over and over. Get up, get ready, eat, work, free time, eat, sleep, repeat. Until one day Groundhog’s day was over.

“Come with me,” Micah commanded, not unkindly. Felicity slowly got to her feet. She could feel butterflies start to gather in her stomach. Something had changed and Felicity didn’t know if it was a good change or a terrible one. Which ever one it was, she was nervous for it. More than likely, it was the latter.

Micah directed Felicity down a hallway she had never seen before. It opened into the visitors’ room and for a second she thought that Cooper was here to see her. But Felicity was pulled through it, going through a door on the other end. What she hadn’t expected was a second visitors’ room. It wasn’t the cold, harsh space with windows and telephones. 

This one was reserved for families. Six tables graced the middle, each with three chairs. All of them were chained to the floor.

Before Micah could force her, Felicity graciously sunk into one, head laid on the cold table. The distinct sound of stilettos on concrete approaching made her look up.

For a tall woman with an intimidating presence, her four inch heels made her an amazonian and therefor a great deal more intimidating as she stalked towards the small metal table. . Felicity was positive that if there had been any plant life in the room it would have withered and died as the woman passed, a dementor incarnate. Unconsciously, Felicity shrank back, not wanting to interact with, let alone be with, the woman who seemed to scream evil genius

“Miss Smoak, my name is Amanda Waller” Waller stopped in front of one of the chairs. She neglected to sit though. She should write a book, Intimidation 101.

“I have a proposition for you. I am in need of someone of your particular… talents.” The last word curled on her tongue like a sour lemon.. Her fingers drummed lightly on the back of the chair. The slight movement showed that Waller was, perhaps human. Well that rules out the cyborg theory.

Felicity relaxed slightly. If Waller needed someone like her then she wouldn’t try to kill her, yet.

“I want you to come work for me. You’re x-axis bionumeric algorithm is impressive work. But it could be used for so much more than posting to web forums. Yes, Miss Smoak, I know all about that,” she said in response to Felicity’s look of surprise. “There is nothing that I don’t know. I know all about your “hacktivist” group. And with skills like yours…well it would be a shame to have them wallowing away behind bars.”

Felicity finally had the courage to meet Waller’s dark eyes. “And what if I say no?” It seemed that federal prison still had not fully tapped out her rebellious streak.

“Then you would rot in prison for a crime you really did not commit, all on your boyfriend’s behalf. Tell me, has he come to visit you yet? Has he thanked you for the sacrifice you made??”

Felicity jumped up at that. “What have you done to Cooper?”

A malicious grin spread across Waller’s features. . “Nothing at all, Miss Smoak.. Mr. Seldon is fine and safe at his apartment. It’s what I have done to you that you should concern yourself with.. You see, the world already thinks of you as dead.”

Shocked, Felicity sank to the chair behind her, her brain tumbling over itself. Dead? Cooper thought she was dead? This explained why he hadn’t tried to come to see her, why her mother hadn’t flown out to Massachusetts. Because they thought she was dead.

This information made Felicity nauseous. Trying to quell her queasy stomach, she laid her forehead on the table, closing her eyes. This couldn’t be happening.

She couldn’t even begin to imagine the grief and pain her mother would be going through. Felicity was the only family Donna Smoak had left. And to loose that…Felicity couldn’t finish the thought. To be the cause of so much pain, only now did she feel a spark of regret for her actions. She hadn’t considered the toll that going to prison would do to  
her mother, let alone finding out that she was dead.

Without opening her eyes, she asked,“And if I say yes?”

She could feel Amanda lean forward. “Besides the fact of getting out of prison scot free, a rarity I might add, you would be doing something good. Saving people’s lives. Isn’t that what you wanted, to be some type of hero? ”

Felicity lifted her head to glare at the imposing woman. She really didn’t have a choice. Either continue the blatant monotony that she was already sick of, or taking the risk of trusting this insidious woman.

“Okay. Okay I’ll do it.”

Waller smiled again—the look of a women who never had a doubt she would secure exactly what she had come for—, a sight Felicity never wanted to see again. It would haunt her for years to come, for it was the day Felicity knew that she had looked into the eyes of the devil and given her her soul.

“But only if you sweeten the deal” Felicity continued. Amanda raised one immaculate eyebrow. “My mother. I’m the only one she has- had left. I’ll only do this if she is provided for. That’s it. Those are my terms.”

“You’re very brave for someone who is on the lower end of the bartering scale. Very well, I will  
see to it that it is done. Agent Michaels”, she called over her shoulder. A woman that had been hidden in the shadows by the door approached “will see you changed and escorted. Your plane leaves in two hours.”

Amanda turned and walked passed Agent Michaels to the door. “Where am I going?” Felicity dared to ask, her words echoing across the suddenly silent room. Amanda stilled at the door and without looking back, replied in a curt tone.

“Hong Kong.”

————

Maseo climbed out of the car ahead of him, heading towards the warehouse. Knowing he shouldn’t run, as Maseo would just catch him, again, he hesitantly followed him. Three flights of stairs they climbed. Somewhere on the second flight, Oliver whirled around, tense for a killing blow. There was no one. Still, he couldn’t shake that he was being observed. He spotted a window, where a view to another high rise was present. Trusting his gut, he tackled Maseo, just as a loud CRACK filled the air.

Two bullet holes cased the wall right where Oliver’s and Maseo’s heads had been. Scrambling, they finished climbing, racing into an open room. Oliver drew up short. The vast space was filled with crates, bubble wrap peeking out of many.

Amanda stood there, two agents behind her. Slowly, she clapped, walking towards them.

“Well done, Mr. Queen.”

In that instant, Oliver realized it had been a test. A horrible, vindictive one, but a test. Amanda had taken a risk. If Oliver hadn’t spotted the sniper, both he and Maseo would both be dead. She was psycho.

“I see you’re senses are up to par. Now, we can begin. Chien Na Wei was spotted by one of our camera’s about two miles from here. One of our agents was able to chase her and tag her bloodstream. However, he was eliminated. Chien Na Wei was so quick to leave she also left a laptop behind. “ She turned to one of the agents behind her. He handed her a sleek mac book.

“Across the street is an internet cafe. You are not to touch laptop, nor open it. Maseo will ensure this. I have an asset waiting for you. Go meet with her.”

“Her?” Oliver was struck. A girl? He had never interacted with a girl besides Amanda since coming to Hong Kong three months ago. And a laptop. Maybe he could convince her to contact home, tell them that he’s still alive. Oliver balked for a second though. If Amanda ever caught wind of this, she would kill them, including the faceless girl.

As if Amanda could read his thoughts she replied “Yes. Go now. And Mr. Queen? This girl is strictly off-limits. She is a valuable asset I have paid a high price for.”

Quickly, they made it down and across the busy street, avoiding merchant carts and curious tourists. Just outside the dusty cafe, Maseo stopped him, putting a hand on Oliver’s chest.

"No funny business. If Waller even suspects that you have attempted to contact home, I fear what she would do to me, you, and my family. Don’t forget that she almost made you kill your best friend."

Solemnly, Oliver nodded. He was stuck in this eternal loop of craziness until either he escaped or he was let off. As much as he wanted to get home, he wasn’t about to endanger someone else’s family because of him. Especially since they’ve fed and clothed him, and, for once in the past two years, hadn’t tried to kill him.

Maseo reluctantly dropped his hand, heading inside. Oliver ducked in after him. Quickly, instinctively, he scanned the room. The majority of the people in the room were male. Of all the females that currently occupied the crowded shop, only one distinctively stood out.

Clothed all in black with purple streaks in her long hair, the brunette was bent over a laptop, obvious engrossed in her work. Maseo strode up and tapped on her shoulder. Startled, she spun around.

"Oh! I didn’t know you were here. Or coming. Well obviously I knew someone was coming because Amanda told me to expect someone. Is it appropriate to call her Amanda? Because she’s so intimidating and calling her by her first name seems really intimate and I have no idea where I’m going with this so I’m going to be quiet now.” She bit her lip in embarrassment, ducking her head.

Oliver was immediately intrigued. Not the sort of person who would normal go for the whole “goth rocker chick” the girl’s whole presence here was….off. Her spirit, her "aura" was not tainted by the blackness. She was not a threat and not a target. A few seconds later it hit him. _She was a person_. Not someone that he was suppose to kill or torture or maim nor someone that would do the former. He saw her for what she was. Innocent

Immediately, he was enraged by this thought. That Amanda would bring this poor girl into this twisted business was unthinkable. Him, yes because of his talents. But her? What use could Amanda have with her?

Maseo speaking distracted him from his anger. “Do you know why we’re here?”

"Oh yes!" She replied, a bit enthusiastically. It was refreshing, to say the least, to Oliver that someone in the world still saw things brightly. "Do you have a laptop? At least that’s what "Miss Evil Genius" told me. But that’s it."

"Waller needs you to see what’s on this drive. It’s encoded."

"Which is why she brought you to me. Give me that." Roughly, she took the laptop from Maseo’s hands. Opening it up, immediately there was code traveling over the screen.

A ringing sound came from Maseo’s suit pants. He pulled out a phone and stepped away, over to the corner. Oliver pulled up a chair next to the girl.

She glanced at him briefly, before doing a double take and stared. Her blue eyes were beautiful and captivating. He thought that he would get lost in them forever.

"Seriously?" Her stare had turned incredulous. "You’re going with the whole shaggy hair? No offense but I think you would look better with short hair. Not that you don’t look good, you look amazing and definitely rock those muscles. There is no way that you could look bad and I did not just say that. But short hair."

He couldn’t help it. He cracked a slight smile. It had been a while since a girl had really looked at him. Not since Sara or Shado…..

”I haven’t really had the time to cut it. Not with doing everything Amanda wants me to do.”

"And what is that exactly?"

Oliver just gave her a look. Could he trust her? Could he tell her and not risk Maseo’s family? No. He could not.

He shook his head at her.

"Oh. I guess you can’t talk about it it being "classified" and all. Sometimes I feel like I’m in a James Bond movie. I like to think that I would be either Q or the girl. Probably Q because there would be no way that I would be the girl."

Oliver quirked an eye at her candidness. Minutes with her and still her presence was refreshing. He liked her, he decided, and for some odd reason, trusted her. And he still didn’t know her name.

She was still talking. “See, you could be James Bond, if someone cut that outrageous hair and put you in an Armani. Remotely striking enough. You’re an agent correct? That means you’d have to be good with guns.”

"Actually, Arrows are more my type. But I do know how to use a gun."

His response cut off her train of thought. She just stared at him in shock. Abruptly, she stuck out her hand.

"Felicity."

He smiled, gently grasping her hand.

"Oliver."

She looked at him, neither of them letting go of each other. He gazed right back at her. A beep startled both of them. Felicity’s code had gotten past the firewall and encryption. She slowly withdrew her hand.

"For some reason, Oliver, I think we are going to get along." Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Maseo returning.

He leaned over quickly, whispering in her ear.

"Who says Q and the girl can’t be both?" She shot him a smile. Maybe today would be different.

Oliver could already feel it changing. And it was because of the remarkable person named Felicity.


End file.
